While the measurement of physical properties of a fluid can be determined by a variety of instruments, many of such instruments involve complex and time-consuming processes, and the instruments themselves are expensive. For example, the chemical composition of a fluid can be determined by a mass spectrometer, but the instruments are expensive and require considerable time to make an analysis. The physical characteristics of fluids can be indicated by measuring certain sensitive fluid characteristics. For example, the surface tension of a fluid is highly dependent on its composition, and even small amounts of contaminants or additives can greatly change the surface tension. One technique for measuring interfacial surface tension between the liquids, involves dipping a wire ring into the more dense liquid, pulling up the ring while the denser liquid clings to it, and noting the height at which the clinging liquid breaks away. Another technique is to hold a drop of dense liquid on the tip of a capillary tube, while the tube lies in a lighter liquid, and noting the amount by which the drop of dense liquid sags. However, these techniques require a substantial density difference between the fluids, and neither technique is sensitive and precise enough to enable its widespread practical utilization in determining other characteristics of the fluid.